There's A Difference
by MusicAngel98
Summary: There's a difference between love and obsession. When a new recruit becomes obsessed with Skye, will Grant be able to show him the difference? (Super craptastic summary) I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any songs I mention or use.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, hey! This is that new chapter story I was talking about. I got the idea for this when I saw an episode of American Dad. It was about how Roger became obsessed with Hayley. So, I thought it would be cool to write a Skye/Ward story where a new recruit becomes obsessed with Skye. But guess who she really loves. Duh! Grant Ward!**

**Anyways, hope you all like this new story!**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I was in the lab with Leo and Jemma watching them do some experiment. They were testing some sort of new gun, but I really didn't care. Also, I can't really follow what they're saying when they start talking all science-y. My mind started to wander. For some reason, my thoughts went directly to my S.O, Grant Ward. I know it was wrong, but I guess I have to admit it. I'm falling for the agent. It just… Grant was so different from other guys I'd met. He didn't give up on me, he stood by me, and he protected me. That's what I fell for. The sense of protection I felt with him. It also helped that he was really good-looking.

My thoughts were interrupted by Coulson's voice over the intercom, "Everyone to the main area. There's someone I want you to meet."

I looked at Fitzsimmons who shrugged. We went up to the main area of the bus. There, I took a seat next to Grant on one of the couches. I was surprised when I saw he gave me a small smile. "Do you know who we're supposed to be meeting?" I asked him.

"Some new recruit." He answered. I guess it's okay we're going to get a new recruit. Before I could ask for more details, Coulson walked into the room. Next to him was a guy who I'd never seen before.

"Everyone," Coulson started, "I'd like you to meet the newest addition to our team. His name is Drew Dalton." **(A/N Recognize the last name?)**

I took a look at this guy. He was about Grant's height with spiked dirty blonde hair and looked to be about my age. He had icy blue eyes and was dressed like Grant with a navy blue t-shirt and regular jeans. What put me on edge is that he was starring at me from the moment he came in the room.

* * *

**Grant's POV**

I was practicing my jab punches on the bag, so I let my thoughts wander. For some reason, my mind immediately went to Skye, my rookie. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was just something about her. The way she thought outside the box for solutions. The way she looked at the world in a way that wasn't anyone else's. It was just Skye's. I hate to admit it, but I think I'm starting to fall for the computer hacker. Something about her was so attractive to me. It also kinda helped that she was the most beautiful girl on this planet. God, this girl is turning me into such a sap.

When Coulson called the meeting, I went up to the main area and sat on one of the couches. Fitzsimmons and Skye came in a little later. Skye took a seat next to me and I gave her a small smile. "Do you know who were supposed to be meeting?" She asked me.

"Some new recruit." I answered. That's all the information I had.

Coulson walked into the room about a second later with a new guy. "Everyone," He started, "I'd like you to meet the newest addition to our team. His name is Drew Dalton."

I saw Skye give him a look-over. I suddenly felt a little jealous, but that went away when she turned back to me after a second. Then I saw him starring at Skye and that made me clench my fists. I barely even know this guy and he's already on my bad side.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

I came into the room with Coulson. It was amazing that I got to be a part of SHIELD. I walked into the room and saw everyone on Coulson's "dream team." There was an older woman dressed all in black, two people with brown hair that were blathering on about science, and a guy probably around thirty with a very muscular build. But the one that stood out to me was the one next to the muscular guy.

She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her long chestnut hair fell in waves over her shoulders. Her brown eyes sparkled and she had the most amazing smile. The only thing I hated was that she wasn't smiling at me. She was smiling at the muscular guy next to her.

"Drew," Coulson said, bringing me out of my thoughts, "Why don't I introduce you to the team?" I nodded in response but kept my gaze on the brunette beauty. Coulson motioned to the woman in black, "This is Melinda May, our pilot." She nodded. Coulson motioned to the two science people, "These are our two scientists, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons."

"Hi." They said simultaneously. I waved at them a little.

Coulson motioned to the muscular guy, "This is Agent Grant Ward, black-ops specialist." This Grant guy waved at me a little, "And finally, our computer hacker, Skye." He motioned towards the girl.

She waved at me, "I'm also his rookie." She said pointing towards Grant. So, Grant's her S.O. The fact that that meant that they had to spend time together made my fist clench in jealousy.

"Yes." He said standing up, "Which reminds me, it's time for your training session."

Skye groaned. Even her groan was beautiful. "But, daddy, I don't wanna." She said in a child-like voice. That made her even more adorable.

I saw Grant smile and laugh a little at her humor. He grabbed one of her hands. I clenched my teeth to keep from attacking him. "Come on, princess." He said while pulling her to her feet.

"Princesses don't have to do training sessions." Skye argued as he pulled her out of the room.

"Don't care!" I heard him tell her just as they went out of sight.

"You'll get used to them." Jemma said coming up behind me. I heard a British accent coming from her, "Well, welcome to the team. Come along, Fitz. Back to our experiments."

Everyone went their separate ways and I just slumped in the same spot Skye was. I think I just found my new obsession. And not even Grant Ward is gonna keep me from getting it.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! I know it was kinda short compared to most chapters I do, but I thought that was a good place to stop. Anyways, hope you all like this new story! I will hopefully get the next chapter up tomorrow. But, reviews always help me write faster! Hint, hint!**

**Quote of the Day: ****I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best. –Marilyn Monroe**

**Song Suggestion: How Did I Fall In Love With You? –Backstreet Boys (I like 90's music. Get over it.)**

**BTW, how are you liking the quote and song suggestion things? Because, I'll keep doing them if you like them, but if you don't, I'll stop doing them. Feedback accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, you guys are absolutely amazing! 21 reviews for one chapter! And even as I write this chapter, I keep getting alerts that people are following and favoriting this story. You guys are the reason I wake up in the morning and write! You are the ones keeping me alive. If I didn't have you, I'd probably be dead right now. You guys, music and my few friends are the only things keeping me from killing myself. Not even kidding around here.**

**Okay. With all that sappy stuff aside, hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

It was completely black. I was trapped. I couldn't move a single muscle. No matter how much I tried, I stayed in the same place as always. Looking around, I saw the familiar shape of Grant Ward. "Grant! Grant!" I shouted out. He didn't move a muscle. He just looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face, "Grant, please help me!" I could feel hot tears streaming down my face. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at my head. His finger curled around the trigger.

I sat up in my bed with cold sweat running down my face. It was just a nightmare. Nothing but a nightmare. Grant would never think of even aiming a gun at me unless it's for training. I took some deep breaths to steady myself and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I decided it was best to get some water. Swinging my legs over the side of my bunk, I pushed myself off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

Once there, I pulled out a glass and filled it with water. I felt the cool liquid run down my throat and calmed down a little. After splashing my face with some cold water to get the nightmare out of my head, I turned to leave but something, or should I say someone, blocked the door. I looked up to see it was Drew. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about this guy just gave me the creeps.

"Hey, Drew." I said casually, "Up a little late are we?"

"Yeah, I heard you coming out of your bunk." He explained, "Thought I'd come to check on you."

"Thanks, but I just had a bad dream and came to get some water." I said coolly, "I was just about to go back to my bunk. Goodnight."

I tried to go out the door, but he blocked my path again, "Oh come on," He said. He stepped towards me so I backed up until I hit the counter, "Why don't we talk for a while?"

"I don't really feel like it." I answered with a hint of shakiness in my voice, "I have an early morning training session with Grant, so I should prob-"

"Grant." He growled. I saw his fists clench and I wondered why. But my thoughts were clouded by the fact that he was so close I could smell his breath, "Why do you train with him? From what I've heard he's an anti-social douche bag."

"That's not how he is!" I defended quickly, "Anyways, why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep." He explained backing off of me a little, "I keep thinking about this girl." He kept his frigid blue eyes on me the entire time.

"Really?" I asked. How could this explanation be so simple, yet it gave me creepy chills?

"Yeah." He said. He came forward again and put one hand on the base of my neck. His fingertips felt like icicles, "I keep thinking about you, Skye."

I pushed him off of me and started towards the door again, "I'm flattered, Drew," I said sweetly, "but… it's just… there's someone else."

"Someone else?" He asked through gritted teeth. Okay this guy is starting to scare me.

"Yeah. I kinda fell for… um," I debated whether to tell him it was Grant or not. I chose what I thought was best, "You know what? I'm not gonna tell you because you're freaking me out!" He then basically threw me against the counter. He grabbed my waist and started kissing the base of my neck. I tried to get away, but he had an iron grip on my waist. I felt his cold hands slip under my shirt, so I kicked him with all the strength I had. He hit the wall opposite me with a thud, "What the hell, dude? I said I'm not interested!"

"I'm in love with you, Skye." He said breathlessly as he came towards me again, "I know you love me too. This other guy is just a distraction."

"No he's not!" I almost yelled. I had to keep in mind everyone else was still sleeping, so I didn't completely yell. I knew I loved Grant. He wasn't just a distraction. Drew started to reach for my waist again, so I pushed him away, "You're a psycho!"

I took one step out the door towards my bunk and heard him yell, "Skye?" I stopped, "I'm not stupid. I know you think you're in love with Grant." I almost punched him out for saying that I think I'm in love with Grant, "And if you tell anyone about tonight, he won't live to see another day."

I didn't say anything and just went back to my bunk. Once I got there, I tried to collect my thoughts. I wanted to tell someone, especially Grant, but with what he just did, I knew Drew was serious. If I told anyone, Grant would be killed and I couldn't let that happen. Right now, that nightmare was the least of my problems.

* * *

**Grant's POV**

The whole night I kept tossing and turning with thoughts of Skye. Plus, the way Drew looked at her, I know he put her on edge. He obviously fell for her the moment he saw her. That really pissed me off. I never believed in love at first sight. If you say it's love at first sight, you basically fell in love with the person for their looks and that's not real love. But Skye, I knew her. I knew her past, her likes, her pet peeves, and I know I fell for her. That's how you know you're in love. And if Drew tried anything with her, I'm gonna throw him out of the plane so fast it'll make your head spin.

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed in my workout clothes. When I got to the makeshift gym, I saw Skye was already there, punching the bag. "Hey." I said. She looked up at me and smiled a little. Even in just workout clothes, hair down, and sweat running down her face, she still looked amazing to me.

"Hey." She echoed.

"I'm surprised that I didn't have to drag you out of bed for early morning training today." I said as I came down the stairs and went up to the bag.

"I couldn't sleep." She answered simply.

"Why not?" I asked. I mean, this is Skye we're talking about. She treasures sleep.

"I had a bad dream." She said.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked, sitting down on the steps.

She shrugged, "Yeah, kinda." She sat down on the step below me and pulled her knees up to her chest, "Well, it was completely black. Like total pitch black. I couldn't move a muscle. I wasn't tied down, but I just couldn't move. Then I saw you. You were just standing there with an expressionless face. I tried calling out to you to help me, but you didn't move. Then you pulled out your gun and aimed it at my head. Just as you were about to pull the trigger, I woke up."

"You don't believe I would actually do that, do you?" I asked.

"No. Of course not." She answered quickly, "As I said it was just a bad dream. It just freaked me out a little. Then something happened that freaked me out even more."

"What?" I asked. Even I could hear the concern in my voice.

She opened and closed her mouth a couple times before asking, "Can we just start training?" She stood up and started towards the bag.

"What happened, Skye?" I asked. She didn't answer, but started to punch the bag. I grabbed her wrists to stop her, "Skye, you know I want to protect you. Tell me what happened last night."

"I can't." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why not?" I couldn't believe she was still hiding stuff from me.

"Because I want to protect you." She said. Her sweet brown eyes were fixed on mine the entire time, "And if I tell you, you'll get hurt. I can't let that happen. I'm sorry, Grant."

I gently released her wrists. I didn't want to push her, so for the rest of the training session, I didn't ask her again. After the training was done and she had left, I tried to compose my thoughts. If someone was threatening her, I needed to find out who. Whoever they are, they're gonna pay for making Skye like this.

* * *

**Oooooh! Drama! Hope you all liked this new chapter!**

**Quote of the Day:** **All that existed was Jace; all she felt, hoped, breathed, wanted, and saw was Jace. Nothing else mattered.** –**Cassandra Clare, **_**City of Glass**_

**Song Suggestion: One Step At A Time –Jordin Sparks**

**R&R please! I love reading reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I seriously love you guys so much! All the reviews I'm getting just make me smile like the Cheshire cat. Thanks for so many wonderful reviews. Also, a special shout-out to my main girl, **_**evershort. **_**She is the most hardcore SkyeWard shipper I have ever met. (Next to me.) Love ya, girl!**

**Anyways, sorry for leaving you all on that cliffhanger for a week. So, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

It's been about a week since Drew started harassing me and he's been doing almost the exact same thing every night this entire time. God, I feel so dirty. I wish I could tell Grant, but I can't risk putting him in danger. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen. The worst part of this is that Drew keeps trying to convince me that I don't really love Grant, I love him. That dude is fucking obsessed with me!

I kept it hidden pretty well, until one day I was relaxing with the team in the living area. Drew and Coulson came in. Drew sat next to me, a little too close for comfort I might add. Feeling tense, I scooted closer to Jemma who was on the other side of me. "Skye, you okay?" Grant asked. I guess he must have seen the look on my face.

"Yeah. Fine." I said. Okay, even I could tell I was lying. I stood up, "I'm just gonna get something to drink."

* * *

**Grant's POV**

"Yeah. Fine." She said. It was so obvious she was lying. And everyone could see it too. I know something about this Drew kid made her tense. She stood up, "I'm just gonna get something to drink."

She started to walk away when I stood up and gently grabbed her wrist to sop her. "Skye, I know you're lying." I said plainly, "And I pretty sure everyone else knows it too." There was a chorus of agreements from everyone, "So, tell me what the hell is going on. You've been acting tense and distracted since you had that bad dream last week."

"I…I…" She stuttered. She looked past my shoulder for a second, "I can't tell you."

"Skye, if you're in danger, we need to help you." Coulson said, "You're a part of this team now. We protect each other."

"Please, Skye." Simmons pleaded.

"I…" She opened and closed her mouth a couple times. I could see tears forming in her eyes. She looked past my shoulder again before screaming, "I can't take it anymore!" She crumpled to the floor crying buckets.

Simmons and I stooped to the floor to help her, as she was now screaming in hysterics. I couldn't understand any of what she was saying. I helped her off the ground and tried to hold her back. "What the hell has gotten into you?" I asked over her hysterics.

"Calm down, Skye!" Simmons begged.

Skye wrestled against my grip, but I was too strong for her. "Let me go!" She shouted.

"Okay, that's the first thing I've understood since you started this." I said jokingly, "But I'm not letting you go until you calm down and tell us what the fuck has got you so worked up."

"Skye, you need to listen to Ward." Coulson said to her. She still wormed around, trying to get out of my grasp.

"Coulson," Drew interrupted, "I don't think it's good to have someone on the team who doesn't seem too mentally stable." Okay, I'm about to fucking kill this guy.

"Oh, I'm the one who has mental problems?" Skye shouted. She suddenly stopped squirming in my arms. I looked down and saw tears streaming down her eyes. I could tell from her eyes that they were hate tears. Wait, why does she hate Drew? "You're the one who's fucked up in the head!"

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked, "I'm not the one who had this mental breakdown in front of the team."

Skye finally broke out of my grasp. "No, you're the one who… who…" She started looking around at the team who looked like they were all expecting an answer. She looked up and took my hand in hers. I didn't object. She obviously needed some stability. She turned back to Drew and screamed, "You sexually harassed me!"

I could feel my blood boil with anger at that one sentence. "What?" Coulson asked.

"Drew's been sexually harassing me for the past week." She explained. With every word she said, my fury built up.

"That's all I needed to hear." I said. With that, I lunged at Drew, something I've wanted to do since he laid eyes on Skye.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

Grant lunged at Drew while Jemma pulled me to the side to keep me from getting hurt. Grant had Drew pinned and started throwing punches. Coulson had to step in and pull Grant off of him, "Ward, stop it!" Coulson shouted.

I guess Grant's training took over because he stopped punching Drew and got up. He looked over at me. I could feel hot tears running down my face. Seeing this, he ran over and held me close. I let myself lean into his touch. "It's okay, Skye. I got you." He whispered into my ear.

"You little bitch!" Drew shouted, getting up.

Grant tightened his grip on me, "Don't come near her, you sick bastard."

"I'm in love with her." He argued. I could seriously barf right now. Grant looked like he wanted to kill Drew right then and there. To be completely honest, I would've let him, "She should be with me!"

I buried my head further into Grant's chest to block out the words he's told me so many times over the past week. I felt Grant rub my shoulder. Coulson went over to Drew and put handcuffs on him. "You're gonna have to come with me." Coulson said.

Coulson started to take Drew to the interrogation room when Drew said, "You're gonna regret telling anyone."

A shiver ran down my spine as I saw Coulson take Drew into the interrogation room. "Come on. Sit her down." Jemma told Grant.

Grant sat me down on the couch, keeping his arms around me. I didn't object, as I needed the comfort right now. I always felt so safe when he had his arms around me. I needed that. Coulson came back and sat down on the table in front of us. "Skye, want to tell us what happened?" He asked.

I shook my head. I would tell them, but I couldn't handle it right now. "I'm sorry." I said, "I can't take talking about it right now."

They nodded in agreement. Jemma checked her watch, "Well, it's getting pretty late." She observed, "Ward, why don't you take Skye to her bunk?"

Grant nodded and stood up. He held out his hand to me. I took it and he led me from the room. Instead of taking me to my bunk, he took me to his bunk. "Why are we at your bunk?" I asked in confusion.

"I don't think a girl who goes through sexual harassment can sleep alone the night she admits it and the guy who did it threatens her." He explained.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. He might be a tough-ass on the outside, but on the inside he was really sweet and considerate. I guess that's one of the many things I love about him. "Thanks," I said, "I haven't slept well since the first night it happened."

He nodded his head towards the inside of the bunk. I went in and sat down on the bed. He sat next to me. I placed my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me, "When did it start?" He asked.

"The night I said I had a bad dream about you." I said. I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

He sighed, "Why didn't you tell me, Skye? I could've protected you." The tears found their way down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I said, turning to face him fully, "I know I should've told you sooner, but he was threatening to kill you if I told anyone. I couldn't be responsible for putting you in danger. I'm sorry, Grant."

"There's nothing you need to apologize for." He said. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, "Well talk about it in the morning. Get some sleep, rookie." I smiled at the use of his nickname for me. He laid down on the bed. I put my head on his chest and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well, how was that? I don't know about this chapter. But I do know that the next chapter is gonna be drama-filled!**

**Quote of the Day: At the end of the day, I am who I am. If you don't like that, you can just get the fuck out –MusicAngel98 (A.k.a Me! That's my motto. It helps me be confident in who I am.)**

**Song Suggestion: Robot Love –Allison Iraheta**

**Sorry for all the POV changes. I know some of you think they're a little distracting. I just think some points in the story are better in different people's POV's.** **R&R please! I love all the love I'm getting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh. My. GOD! I am fangirling to oblivion tonight! Chloe Bennet replied to one of my tweets! I wrote, "I'm a normal teenage girl. I fangirl over things like Agents of SHIELD, Chloe Bennet, and especially Brett Dalton. So, I'm normal. Sorta." And tonight and I see she replied saying, (And I quote) "I fangirl over Brett too. It's totally normal."**

**AHHHHH! I can't believe she said that! That's so AWESOME! So, I'm writing this chapter because of my fangirly mood tonight. Hope you enjoy! Warning: this chapter contains excessive Skyeward fluffiness. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Grant's POV**

I got up and opened my eyes. I felt something on my chest. I was about to go into attack mode when I saw it was Skye sleeping on my chest. She looked so peaceful sleeping. I could see why Drew went crazy for her. Looking at her now, she looked like she just stepped out of a painting of an angel. I was crazy for her too, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. What he did was just fucking wrong. Those thoughts made me wrap a protective arm around Skye's waist. She stirred, but didn't wake up. I saw her smile in her sleep. Her smile just made her so much more beautiful.

There was a soft knock on the door and Coulson came into the room. "I'm about to interview Drew." He said, "I just thought maybe you and Skye wanted to be there."

I nodded, "I'll wake her. We'll be there in a few minutes, sir." He nodded and left. I know he thought of Skye as his own daughter and wanted nothing more than to make sure she was safe. I wanted to keep her safe too, but for a different reason. I guess that no matter what I say, I have to admit it. I'm in love with Skye. She was amazing in every way possible. Now, I just had to make sure Drew kept his distance.

I shook Skye a little. She groaned a little and lifted her head to look at me. "Grant?" She asked.

"Yeah, rookie." I said and she smiled a little, "Coulson is about to interview Drew. I thought you would want to see that."

"I did. Thank you." She said and got out of bed. She left to get changed and I got changed too. I met her outside my bunk. She was wearing a simple black tank top, skinny jeans with rips in them, and black high tops.

"Ready?" I asked her as I held out my hand for her.

"As I'll ever be." She replied and took my hand. I led her into the interrogation room. When she caught sight of Drew, she came closer to me and held onto my arm.

"Take your hands off her!" Drew yelled at me and tried to reach out, but the handcuffs restricted to the table, "She's mine!"

"No she's not!" I shouted back, "And I'm not the one who assaulted her!"

I was about to lunge at him again when Coulson stops me, "Ward, calm down." He ordered. I looked at Skye. She shook her head telling me not to hurt him. Not now, at least. She needed comfort and she was my first priority.

I went back over to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into my chest, which resulted in Drew starring daggers at me and trying to get away again. "I got you, Skye." I whispered, "I'll kill him if he comes near you again." She nodded in response.

"I asked them to watch the interview." Coulson explained, "Now tell me exactly what the hell you did to Skye."

"I was trying to make her see the truth." He said. I felt Skye cry a few tears, "She said she's in love with this guy." My fists clenched at the sentence. Who the hell was Skye in love with? "When she really loves me. I was trying to make her see that."

"I don't love you!" Skye said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you do." He said. At this point, I was about to blow this guy's brains out, "You're just lying to yourself. And even if you do love him, he'll never love you back. After all this? You're a basket case. No guy wants to deal with a basket case."

* * *

**Skye's POV**

"Yes, you do." Drew said. I was about to claw his eyes out, "You're just lying to yourself. And even if you do love him, he'll never love you back." That can't be true, can it? "After all this? You're a basket case. No guy wants to deal with a basket case."

Tears started streaming down my cheeks. He was right. I'm an emotional wreck. Why would Grant even think of loving me? He wouldn't want to deal with all the trauma I've gone through. Realizing this, I covered my mouth with my hand and ran out of the room. I could hear Grant calling me, but I refused to look back at the guy I would never have.

I finally made it to my bunk. I went in, closed the door and locked it. Turning around, I let myself slide against the door until I was on the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and let the tears pour out of me.

"Skye," I heard Grant's voice from outside the door, "Skye, open up." I didn't respond. My voice suddenly went away, "Listen to me. Drew was wrong. Any guy who doesn't see how amazing you truly are is an idiot." I sat up a little straighter. Did he just say I was amazing? Apparently he read my mind because he said, "And yes I did just say you were amazing. Skye, you're a talented, sweet, rebellious, beautiful girl. Any guy who doesn't realize all that doesn't deserve you."

I couldn't resist it anymore. I opened the door and threw my arms around his neck. He was shocked at first, but after a second wrapped his arms around my waist. I started crying onto his shoulder. "That is the sweetest and most thoughtful thing any guy has ever said to me." I told him through sobs.

"It's okay." He said as he stroked my hair, "It's gonna be alright."

We stayed in that position for who knows how long. I didn't care. Grant made me feel like I was a perfect girl when I believed I wasn't. He could make me smile on the worst days. He was the one I went to when I needed someone to talk to. He was there for me when I was convinced no one would ever be. After thinking of all these things, I came to one conclusion. I was totally and undeniably in love with Grant Ward.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was about 11 o'clock at night. Listening closely, I figured everyone was in bed. It was now or never. I put my handcuffed wrists over my belt buckle. What Coulson hadn't realized is that my belt buckle had a tiny switch in it. Thank you, SHIELD. I activated it and unlocked the handcuffs. I went over to the door only to find it locked. Typical. I also had a technologically advanced watch. I waved my watch over the lock and it unlocked.

I stepped out of the room as quiet as a mouse. I went down to the main living area to find Skye asleep on the couch and Ward passed out on the chair next to her. Skye still looked like a goddess even when she was sleeping. The thing that made me grind my teeth in anger is that she was holding Ward's hand. What did she even see in him?

They both looked fast asleep but I wasn't taking any chances. I went over to Ward. Holding my watch in front of his face, it sprayed a kind of knockout gas and I was sure he would be unconscious for the next few hours. Skye stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes a little. "Grant?" She asked into the darkness. Oh, so she calls him by his first name? "Drew?!"

Before she could ask any questions, I sprayed her with the gas too and she flopped down on the couch again. I took her hand out of Ward's and lifted her up bridal style. Luckily, we had touched down a few hours ago, so the cargo hold was open. I opened one of the SHIELD vans and put her in the backseat. I hopped in the drivers seat and turned the key. The engine roared to life and I backed out of the bus.

As I was driving to the location only I knew, I kept thinking of how delusional Skye is. How the hell did she even think that she was in love with Ward? We were obviously meant for each other. She and Ward couldn't be more different. They would've never worked out. Us, on the other hand, would be together forever.

Skye was going to realize she's in love with me whether she likes it or not.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? I thought it was pretty good. Well, that's for you guys to decide.**

**Quote of the Day: You didn't love her. You just didn't want to be alone. Or maybe, maybe she was just good for your ego. Or, or maybe she made you feel better about your miserable life, but you didn't love her. Because you don't destroy people you love –Grey's Anatomy (Don't watch the show, but thought it was a cool quote)**

**Song Suggestion: Hiding Place –Hedley**

**R&R please! I love hearing what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I left you on that cliffhanger last week. Also, did you guys see the newest episode? Ward was shirtless! AHHH! I was in total fangirl mode by then. But I was practically crying when he started insulting Skye and FitzSimmons. By the way, did anyone else notice that when he was telling Coulson about it, he said Skye first then he just added FitzSimmons? He totally likes her.**

**Anyways, hope you all like this new chapter.**

* * *

**Grant' POV**

"Ward! Ward!" I heard Coulson yelling my name. I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids felt like they were made of led. When I finally did get them open, I saw I was in the lounge area. The whole team surrounded me. I remembered I had fallen asleep in here with Skye. Wait a minute, where was Skye? "Ward, what happened to Skye?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stood up. I straightened the t-shirt I was wearing as it had ridden up a little.

"We can't find her anywhere." Simmons explained. Now, I was starting to panic a little.

"What?" I asked. Then I thought of something. "Wait, where's Drew?"

"Probably still in the interrogation room." Fitz answered simply, "There's no way he could've gotten out of there and taken Skye."

"I'm not taking any chances." I told them and pushed through the circle. I went straight to the interrogation room. Opening the door, I saw the empty chair I was expecting. "That fucking bastard!" I slammed my fist into the wall in frustration.

"Ward, what the hell was that?" Coulson asked coming into the room. He sighed as he looked at the room, "I knew I should've checked him for SHIELD gear."

"How are we going to find her?" Simmons asked in fear. She was Skye's best friend. I understood exactly how she felt right now. I just realized I'm in love with Skye and Drew fucking takes her. Of course! Well, I'm going to find her one way or another and that son of a bitch is gonna pay. Then I thought over what Coulson said.

"SHIELD gear." I repeated. Then it hit me, "Coulson, is Skye still wearing the probation bracelet you gave her?" He nodded, "And doesn't it have a tracking device in it?"

"Ward you're a genius!" Simmons exclaimed as she realized what I was aiming for, "We track her by the bracelet!"

She, Fitz and I ran into the lab and she pulled out her computer. I watched as her small hands flew over the keyboard, typing in codes to activate the tracking device. After a few moments, she stopped. We watched the screen in anticipation. I was clenching my fists so tightly I'm sure that I cut myself with my nails. I didn't care at the moment. What I cared about was getting Skye back. And I'm gonna get her back, no matter what.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I opened my eyes to the harsh glare of lights. I felt the fabric of sheets and pillows under my skin. That's weird. I thought I fell asleep in the lounge area. Looking around, I realized I'm not on the bus anymore. I was in some kind of bedroom. There were no windows but there was only a door on the side farthest from the bed I was on. How the hell did I get here? "Grant?" I called out, hoping he was here somewhere, "Grant?"

"Of course you call out his name first." An all too familiar voice said to me. I looked up to see none other than the crazy-ass Drew Dalton, "Let him go! He's not here! He won't save you this time."

I stood up onto the floor, "You kidnapped me?" I shouted, "And you wonder why I don't love you."

"You do love me!" He said. He swung his arm and slapped me across the face. My cheek started burning like fire and I knew it was going to leave a mark. A few tears found their way down my cheeks as I turned back to look at him, "Now, you're going to be staying here until you realize that you and I belong together. And I have my methods to speed up the process." He grabbed me by the waist and crashed our lips together.

I pushed him off of me, "You're sick!" I yelled, "And Grant will come for me! I know him and he wants to protect me. So does the team. They'll do everything to make sure that I'm safe." Thinking of Grant made me feel even more scared. Just the thought of never seeing Grant again… was unimaginable. I didn't want to live my life without Grant. "I love Grant and I know he won't stop until I'm back on the bus."

"I think you may want to rethink that last sentence." He said in that voice that made chills run through my body. Drew came up and he pushed me onto the bed. Finally, I connected the dots of what he was doing. Grant, please hurry.

* * *

**Grant's POV**

"Can't this go any faster, Simmons?" I yelled in frustration. We had been waiting for the tracking device for what seemed like an eternity. My mind started flashing images of what Drew could be doing to Skye and I didn't want to know which one of them was the real thing.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" She yelled back while watching the monitor intensely, "I want to find Skye as much as you do. She's like my sister. And sisters don't just sit back while the other's in danger." She turned back to me, "I know you love Skye, Ward. It's obvious. But yelling at me won't help us find her faster."

I sighed because she was right. Arguing won't get Skye back. "Sorry, Simmons." I said and she nodded in response. Just then the monitor started beeping. A red dot flashed on an abandoned hotel just outside the city.

"Ward, May," Coulson called, "Let's roll."

May and I followed his orders and got into the other SHIELD van. I got in the drivers seat with Coulson next to me and May in the back. Once I heard the engine turn on, I backed out of the bus and drove as fast as I could to Skye's location. We got to the hotel and found the front door open.

"How are we supposed to find her?" May asked.

"FitzSimmons," I said into the com-set I had on, "can you get a more specific location on Skye?"

A few seconds later, Fitz voice sounded through my earpiece, "We can't get the room, but we can tell you she's on the third floor."

Coulson, May and I went up to the third floor. Since we didn't know what room she was in, we started opening every door. I reached a door and sensed something wrong. I kicked open the door like all the others and saw Drew in the room. He froze when he saw me and I pointed my gun at him. I walked into the room with Coulson and May close behind me. "Where is she, Dalton?" Coulson asked him in a steely voice.

"Coulson?" A voice called out from the bedroom. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Skye?" I called back. I ran back into the bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her on the bed. Her face broke out into a huge smile at the sight of me. "Skye!"

"Grant!" She said in happiness. I ran over and she threw her arms around my neck. I gently wrapped mine around her waist. When I pulled away, I saw tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks, "I knew you'd come. I just knew it."

"I'll always come for you. Don't ever think otherwise." I told her and she nodded. She pulled me into another hug. The happiness was short-lived though.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Drew yelled from the doorway. He started to come towards her but I shielded her and he stopped in his tracks.

"Don't even think about touching her." I said through gritted teeth, "You think you love her? Yeah right. This isn't love. This is obsession. Love doesn't mean you sexually harass the person and kidnap them! Love is when you want nothing more than knowing the person you love is safe. Love is when you will do anything to keep them from being hurt. When you would die just to keep them safe. There's a difference between love and obsession. Obviously, you don't know which is which."

"How would you know, Ward?" Drew asked me, "You don't love anyone."

"I know because I do love someone." I answered truthfully.

"Tell her, Ward." Simmons said in my ear, "Tell her."

"I know because," I sighed and decided it was now or never, "I love Skye."

"You do?" Skye asked behind me. I only nodded in response. She smiled, "Good." With that, she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. At first, the kiss was gentle but loving. And there was no denying the sparks I felt when she kissed me. It felt like electricity flowed through my body. It was a good feeling. I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. When air became necessary, we pulled away reluctantly, "I love you too, Grant."

I didn't even try hiding my smile at the simple sentence. I pulled her in for another kiss. When we pulled away, I held her in my arms. Just knowing she was here and safe was all I needed, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

She laughed a little, "I think I do because I think I've been waiting longer for you to say it."

"Let's go, Drew." I heard May say. **(A/N Hey that rhymed!) **I looked to see her handcuff Drew and take him away. Coulson gave Skye and I a small smile and followed her.

After a few moments of silence, Skye spoke up, "Grant, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

**Oooooh. What does Skye want to tell Grant? You probably already know. Still, read the next chapter. I think the next chapter's gonna be the last one. Sorry.**

**Quote of the Day: There I was, way off my ambitions, getting deeper in love every minute. –F. Scott Fitzgerald, **_**The Great Gatsby **_**(Great movie and a great book)**

**Song Suggestion: Brave –Sara Bareilles (I think it really describes Skyeward in a way)**

**Anyways, R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't get this up last night, but I wanted to get that one-shot up. Anyways, did anyone else see the new episode? Another shirtless Ward! Ah! They know us so well! But now they're making us wait two whole weeks for the next episode! Are they trying to torture us? Cause it's working for me.**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this new chapter.**

* * *

**Grant's POV**

"Grant, there's something I need to tell you."

That one sentence could mean a million things. And there's a 50% chance that it means something horrible. I could hear it in her voice that she didn't want to talk about it. So I went with a sentence that contained as much truth as I had, "You can tell me anything."

"Promise you won't do anything rash?" She asked me. Now, I was getting more worried at what exactly she wanted to tell me.

I sighed. Truth is, I couldn't promise her that. I was impulsive and did things based on my gut. I couldn't promise her that I wouldn't, but she needed that stability. So, I quietly said, "Promise."

"Before you came, something happened." She said vaguely, "Drew… Drew… he…"

The thought of what he could've done was enough to make me clench my fists, "What did he do, Skye?" I asked her. She started stuttering and looked down at her lap. I saw a few tears fall from her eyes. I tilted her head up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "What did he do?"

"He…" She started and took a deep breath, "He raped me."

That single sentence made me see red. I stood up and threw a nearby chair into the wall. I stomped out of the room and followed them to the sidewalk outside the building. I could hear Skye close behind me. Once I got close enough, I grabbed Drew and threw him against the wall of the building. I held him against the wall with my arm pressed up against his neck. I could hear him struggling for breath, "What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" I asked, venom dripping from every word.

"Ward, let him go!" I heard Coulson order behind me. For some reason, my brain wouldn't let me obey. I only let go when May forced me off. Coulson came up next to me, "What has gotten into you, Ward?"

"Drew raped Skye!" I yelled. I tried to go after him again, but I felt a familiar hand grab my hand.

I turned to see Skye standing behind me, her eyes shinning with unshed tears. "You promised me." She whispered. I could feel the anger diminishing. I made a promise to her and I never break a promise to Skye. Even if Drew totally deserved what I was about to do.

My shoulders relaxed as I glared one last time at Drew before pulling Skye into my arms. Drew struggled in the handcuffs, but he couldn't break them. As they placed him in the police car, I kissed the top of Skye's head. Coulson put his hand on Skye's shoulder. She lifted her head to look at him, "We should get back to the bus so Simmons can check Skye."

Skye gently nodded. I took her to the SHIELD van, never letting my arm leave her shoulders. The ride back was silent. No one wanted to say anything, especially Skye. Once we got back, Simmons nearly knocked Skye over with a hug. After a moment of shock, Skye returned the hug with a smile. Those two really were like sisters.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Simmons said, a few tears of joy finding their way down her cheeks.

"I am too, Jem." Skye said in a little bit of a hoarse voice. Simmons must be hugging her too tight, "But I have to breath."

"Oh." Simmons said, slightly embarrassed, "Sorry." Skye gave her a smile in return.

"Welcome back, Skye." Fitz said from behind Simmons.

"Thanks, Fitz." Skye said and hugged him.

"Well," Simmons interrupted and the two separated, "Come along, Skye. We just have a few tests to run."

Skye came over and hugged me. "Thank you for saving me." She whispered in my ear.

"I'll do anything to make sure you're safe." I told her. She flashed one of her beautiful smiles, "I love you, Skye."

She leaned up and placed her lips on mine. After a minute or two, she pulled away. "I love you too, Grant." She said. With one last little hug, she followed FitzSimmons to the lab.

She finally had something she'd always wanted. A family. She finally had a family. Coulson was like her father. May was like her mother. Simmons was her best friend and sister. Fitz was her brother. Me, I was the one she'd fallen in love with. And I had fallen right back. Our family might be a little weird, but it was the only real family she'd known and it was perfect.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

After Jemma finished running the tests, I looked for Grant. I needed him right now. Sure, Jemma could offer sisterly comfort, but Grant was the only one who made me feel safe and sane. Right now, I felt like I was losing my mind. I needed him telling me I wasn't. I finally found him in the lounge area starring off into space.

"Hey." I said and he came back to reality.

"Hey." He echoed with a smile. I swear that smile could light up this entire world.

"I need someone telling me I'm not losing my mind." I told him. He looked at me with complete understanding and motioned for me to sit next to him. I obeyed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder causing my to lean into his side. This was such a comfortable position. I just wanted to stay like this forever. After moment of silence, I spoke again, "Is it normal to keep flashing back to what happened?"

"Yeah." He answered, "It's totally normal." Another moment of silence passed, "I'm sorry."

I pulled out of our position to look at him fully, "For what?" I asked incredulously.

"For breaking my promise to you." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I promised you that I wouldn't do anything rash and I did. I broke my promise to you."

"There's nothing to apologize for." I told him, "You protected me. I can't blame you for wanting to protect me. I know you were trained to go with your gut. What your gut told you was to protect me. Because you love me. So, it all comes back to the fact that you love me. And no one can blame you for that. Especially since I love you back."

He started smiling like crazy and laughed a little, "How did I get a girl like you?" He asked.

"Like me?"

"Amazing, beautiful, sweet," He started listing and I started blushing like crazy.

"Okay, okay." I said interrupting, "You can stop. You're making me seriously blush."

He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss at the base of my neck. "That was the point." He said against my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it gave me chills. The good kind, not the creepy kind that Drew gave me. I lifted his head and crashed my lips onto his.

I pulled away after a second and looked him straight in the eye, "How do I get rid of the flashbacks?"

His eyes darted down to my lips before responding, "Find something to distract yourself."

I smirked, knowing what he meant. He smiled and pulled my lips back to his. We spent the rest of the night together. I finally had a family but I also had something even better. A man I love and who loves me.

* * *

**Awww! Wasn't that a cute ending, folks? Sorry, this was the last chapter! But don't worry! I have more Skyeward stories coming up. Including a movie parody and a Christmas story for the holidays. The Christmas story I'll start probably after Thanksgiving.**

**Quote of the Day: Everything is okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end –Anonymous**

**Song Suggestion: Fire Starter –Demi Lovato (Song describes Skye totally)**

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter for updates about stories. My Twitter is Imperfectly Me. Hope you all liked this story! R&R please!**


End file.
